This Trash is Mine
by Dazed Dreamer
Summary: AgonToga One man's trash is another man's treasure. Or maybe what the man thought was trash was actually his treasure. Swearing and sexual themes


**THIS TRASH IS MINE.  
**KONGO AGON X TOGANOU SHOZO

**01. AIR**

Agon wont stop Toganou from going back to his smoking addiction, because for one, its going to give the Nagas a little bit of an advantage when they play against each other, and two, Agon likes to think that its him who's going to be Toganous saviour, his next addiction.

**02. APPLES**

Neither of them can cook very well, so in times when they want a little free _legal_ snack, they hop on Toganous motor bike to the country, where an enormous apple tree provides them with not only food, but also much needed privacy.

**03. BEGINNING**

At first, Jyuumonji and Kuroki didnt approve of the relationship at all (Jyuumonji because of the fact that Agon still hadnt stopped calling them trash and Kuroki because he had honestly been quite scarred when hed walked in on them one day), but after a quick man to man talk with Agon, they grudgingly let it go, and Toganou never found out what they had talked about.

**04. BUGS**

There were bugs _everywhere_, flying, buzzing, and annoying him to no end, but all Agon could do was curse vehemently under his breath, carrying the snoring Toga on his back and careful not to wake him up as he trudged along through the swamp they had landed in.

**05. COFFEE**

Toga liked to think that it all started when he had spilt scalding coffee right on Agons pants, because it was then that he fully noticed the others crotch, and snickering, had led him to the deserted back alley, where they had-- as Suzuna liked to put it-- hot and sweaty mansex, even though Toganou swears that it was really less satisfying than that.

**06. DARK**

Toganou was a bit displeased that he never knew that Agon didnt have natural dark hair until that fateful day, but then again, Agon didnt know Toganou wasnt a natural blonde until that day either.

**07. DESPAIR**

Staring up at his ceiling blankly and lamenting the temporary confiscation of his magazines, Toga doesn't hear the rocks banging on his bedroom window relentlessly but he does hear when said window opens loudly and in comes a disgruntled Agon, a bunch of Jump magazines in hand and saying, "You still want these stupid magazines or--" but he doesn't get to finish because he's being _tackled_ and his first instinct is to push Toga off and pummel him to death before realizing that it was _Toga_ and it was okay.

**08. DOORS**

Just wanted you to know that _this_ particular trash is mine, announced Agon, his arm around the nonchalant reading Toganou as the entire Shinryuuji football team walked into the clubroom, and no one even dared to comment as Agon claimed Toganous mouth right in front of them to prove his point.

**09. DRINK**

Agon yells and raves at Toganou when he comes home late and drunk, just out with his friends, but Toganou never says anything to Agon when _he_ comes home late, drunk and smelling like cheap perfume.

**10. DUTY**

"He's my fucking responsibility now, you trash," Agon says to Toganou's two best friends, who look like they're about to try to pummel him to death, but before they could answer with anything, Agon turns his back, cradling the bruised Toganou to his chest carefully; the bastards who did this would pay.

**11. EARTH**

Snapping his fingers in front of the boy, Agon calls out, "Yo, earth to Ikyuu," but the second year won't listen because he's convinced himself that he has hearing problems, because, _come on_, Agon-senpai didn't just announce that he was going out the with that Toganou kid from the trash team Deimon and (Ikyuu must be having sight problems, too) Agon-senpai didn't just kiss said Toganou kid from the trash team Deimon in front of them, _did he_

**12. END**

Kuroki really thought it was _the end of the world _when Toga broke the news to him as an off-hand comment, and that thought echoed in his mind over and over when Agon - in the flesh - slung an arm around his friend and they walked off together, but what made him actually scream out that thought for all the world to hear was when Agon winked back at him and the bastard's hand drifted lower to squeeze Toga's ass.

**13. FALL**

Toganou was glad that Agon was starting to find manga interesting enough to sit beside him and read along over his shoulder, because he thought Agon was making an effort to understand him more, but then Agon's head fell on his shoulder, and soft snores filled the room, so all Toganou did was snort and shrug the other boy off his shoulder.

**14. FIRE**

One day, they both thought it wouldn't hurt to try cooking, but after a very chaotic five minutes involving moans, fire alarms and smoke, Toganou says it's all Agon's fault for thinking they could have the quickest quickie in the world while they waited for the water to boil and Agon reluctantly agrees, saying that jumping around naked trying to put out a fire totally harshed his boner.

**15. FLEXIBLE**

Agon, as the 'once in a hundred years genius', 'body in which the Gods lived' guy, yada yada, could do _anything_ (excluding cooking), and he let Toganou know that every single day, especially when it was his turn on bottom, but Toganou really wasn't complaining.

**16. FLYING**

When Agon told him that he'd sent a first year flying to a rushing cold waterfall one time, Toganou didn't believe it until he saw Agon do the same to one of the guys who had beat him up, only this time it was a twenty-year old, and he'd flew through a window on the third floor.

**17. FOOD**

When Shinryuuji and Deimon unexpectedly met at a yakuniku restaurant, Toganou definitely expected hell to break loose, but all Agon did was plop himself down as far away from the 'trash', dragging Toganou with him, and stuff himself with food, and all Toganou did was shrug and think that maybe he did actually care.

**18. FOOT**

Whenever Hiruma's foot connected with his backside, all Toganou could do was wince and swear that he'd get back at Agon for making him late for the fourth time that week.

**19. GRAVE**

"Toganou Shozo, Had the Best Man in the World Pining After Him But Was Too Obsessed in His Manga to Notice," muttered Agon, poking said stupid - and still reading after an hour - teenager for the nth time as he elaborated, "That's what they're going to put on your gravestone, idiot."

**20. GREEN**

Kuroki's and Monta's faces could not have turned any more greener as they stood in the doorway to Toganou's room, unable to look away from the sight that was Agon trying to distract the reading Toganou by strip-teasing.

**21. HEAD**

Sunday evenings found Toganou on Agon's couch, nose still in his manga book, and often stealing glances at the dreadlocks that fanned his lap, the hair that he'd always thought was rough, but was actually very much far from that.

**22. HOLLOW**

"So Soul Reapers kill Hollows because--" Toganou sighed exasperatedly as Agon shot him a blank 'why the hell would I care about this shit?' look, to which Toganou replied with a: "Whatever. Just get back to your porn."

**23. HONOR**

The third time Kuroki yelled 'HAA? REMATCH!' at Agon when he beat him at Medal of Honour was the last time Toga was going to take this sitting around waiting for them to finish up shit because Agon was _his_ boyfriend, dammit, and he sure as hell wasn't leaving him to Koji.

**24. HOPE**

Toganou really really did try not to expect too much from Agon during their six month-anniversary, but he couldn't help but feel a wave of extreme disappointment when he knocked on the door and found Agon half-naked and smelling of women's perfume and booze.

**25. LIGHT**

Agon sleeps with the light off, and Toganou likes it on, but they aren't really arguing about that when the last thing they want to do is sleep, anyway.

**26. LOST**

When Toganou visited Shinryuuji to see Agon, he got hopelessly lost (the manga was just getting good!), but luckily, a first year recognized the 'blonde, orange-glasses guy with a manga in hand and a careless, uncaring look on his face' that Agon was ranting about on the other side of the temple.

**27. METAL**

When the girls hurriedly left with scared squeaks, Agon cocked an eyebrow at Toganou and started, "A fucking metal baseball bat…" but Toga was too busy being menacing - gleaming eyes, brandished bat and all - to the other pair of girls approaching them to hear him.

**28. NEW**

Toganou learned something new when he moved in with Agon: the asshole never did his laundry, and Toganou was always the one stuck doing them.

**29. OLD**

Of course, Toganou wouldn't have that, which is why Agon found himself having all his shirts, old, new or expensive, bleached, and he was left with pink, yellow and other very much gay shirts to wear.

**30. PEACE**

Agon was even more very very disgruntled when Jyuumonji, Kuroki, Sena, Monta - aw, hell, almost all of the whole trash team sans Hiruma - saw it fit to accompany them on their date as a probable plan to crash it, but Toganou managed to sneak them both out to have a moment of peace, and Agon couldn't even bring himself to complain when they plopped themselves on top of the dumpster in one of the deserted alleys.

**31. POISON**

He'd been duped, tricked, and _dumped_, and it was like eating the poisoned apple without any second thought, but Toganou still couldn't stop himself from loving the Kongo bastard.

**32. PRETTY**

Agon only nodded absent-mindedly when the bitch of the hour (never could remember any of their names) told him that he was right in dumping the Toganou kid, because he deserved something much _prettier; _although he did feel a pang of distaste for the girl, because clearly she'd never seen Toganou's sleeping face before.

**33. RAIN**

Neither of them will admit that they had been so damn cliché that rainy night, spouting out harsh love confessions and 'I fucking love you, so don't you dare leave me, bastard' kind of lines, even if all their team mates plus some more were there to witness it, anyway.

**34. REGRET**

Sometimes, Toganou missed Kazu and Koji because life just wasn't the same without them around to 'HA?' with him, but there wasn't any time left for regrets, not when there was a very hard test waiting for him tomorrow and a horny Agon to tend to every night.

**35. ROSES**

'Congrats for making second-string, trash. Come get your reward tonight. My room, seven o'clock,' the card said; that one Toganou threw away in obvious exasperation, but the bouquet of roses he went ahead and placed in a vase.

**36. SECRET**

Toganou's room mate couldn't keep secrets at all, so in less than two days, the talk of the school was all about how Kongo Agon owned Toganou Shozo's tight ass, for fuck's sake and all the fags better not be seen drooling or they'll have hell to pay; Toganou would bet everything he had that Agon had something to do with that, too.

**37. SNAKES**

Agon was pretty damn surprised when he saw a slithering, hissing reptile on the floor of Toganou's dorm room, and Toganou was just plain amused to hear Agon's scream, because, _damn, _he never screamed like _that _in bed before.

**38. SNOW**

When Toganou sneezed for the seventh time in the last five minutes, Agon grumbled and took of his considerably large - but still damn fashionable - winter coat and wrapped his boyfriend around in it, cursing the snow falling in waves above them; but the displeased frown on his face disappeared when Toganou wordlessly handed him his scarf and cuddled to his side.

**39. SOLID**

Toganou shook his head at the groaning Agon rubbing his forehead as he patted the post in front of him explaining, "This post's solid, which means you can't walk through them," and after a pause, adds, "You might be able to if you were a Shinigami. Like Ryuk," which leads him to continue reading the Death Note manga in his hands, leaving the pissed off Agon behind him.

**40. SPRING**

Nervous parents lead their family away from the two boys lying side by side on the grass watching sakura petals go by, because even though the scene looks serene, they can still feel an underlying threat emanating from the guy with dreads saying something like 'come near us and you'll be in fucking hell before you know it.'

**41. STABLE**

There's none of that wobbly legs, butterflies in his stomach, stuttering shit that most romance novels have when Toganou's around Agon and the first time he realized that, he had second thoughts about the whole love thing he thought he was feeling; but then Agon comes at just the right time to prove to him that the only time all that wobbly legs, butterflies in his stomach, stuttering shit happened was when Agon gave him the best blowjobs in the history of ever and all his second thoughts (and any other thoughts, really) go away just like _that._

**42. STRANGE**

Everyone thought that the two were a strange combination, the two other Ha-Ha Brothers still 'HA?!' at it every once in a while, and they always wondered how the hell they got together, _even Hiruma,_ but Hiruma shrugs and leaves it alone, stalking away from his spying activity to meet up with _his_ own blonde ex-lineman.

**43. SUMMER**

Toganou hates summer because he always has to wear as little clothing as possible due to the damn heat but Toganou also likes summer a lot because, for some inexplicable reason, it's that time of the year that Agon doesn't come home late, drunk and smelling like cheap perfume and instead comes home early, perfectly sober and with a lust gleaming in his eyes as he looks at Toganou with a predatory smirk.

**44. TABOO**

Agon was unusually quiet when they sat down for an impromptu double dinner date with Hiruma and Jyuumonji and so halfway through the date when Jyuumonji asks if he's alright, Agon automatically snaps back with a, 'What's it to you, trash?' before biting his tongue, banging his head on the table and groaning, 'Fuck.' not because he bit his tongue but because of Toganou's triumphant smirk, look clearly saying, 'Be prepared to be thoroughly _fucked _for the next month.' and yes, he did mean that in the very literal sense of the word.

**45. UGLY**

At first, Toganou thought that the tattoo on Agon's back was kind of cool, but when he asked Agon how he got it and he replied with an ever so blunt 'Got drunk by some chic I can't remember the name of. Great in bed, though,' he changed his mind and thought it was really extremely ugly.

**46. WAR**

Some sort of war always ensued when Kuroki came to visit because his and Agon's personalities simply clashed whenever they met, but Toga always didn't bother calming the two down because he'd learned from experience that the night after some sort of fight, Agon was always more aggressive than he usually was and the sex was tons more pleasurable that way.

**47. WATER**

Toganou remembers a time when he was still a kid, and Kazu and Koji and him were jumping in puddles, splashing water everywhere, with another boy standing a little ways away watching them and Toganou remembers how much he really wanted to just call the boy over to join them, but didn't in the end.

**48. WELCOME**

Agon carries up the drunk and sleeping Toganou on his back effortlessly, scrunching up his nose slightly as the smell of the other's breath wafts over to him, but he doesn't say anything or complain because tonight's welcome party had made Toga as happy as hell and he wasn't going to ruin that, not yet anyway - he assumed the sight of their trashed living room and his unconscious friends would take care of that in the morning.

**49. WINTER**

He couldn't believe that he, Kongou fucking Agon, was out in the snow, sticking a half-eaten carrot on a pretty sad-looking snowman with Toganou making last-minute adjustments to it, and he told the other so, but Toga just chuckles and tells him, "Why don't we go warm up inside, then?"

**50. WOOD**

"We've run out of wood," Toga announces forlornly, poking at their extinguished fireplace as Agon pulls him down to his lap, mouth biting on Toga's ear and making him squirm - making _Agon_ squirm - before Agon keeps him still and whispers, "Well, we could always just burn your stupid manga."


End file.
